High School Chaos
by Ally76
Summary: It starts of in middle school and time laps to high school. I'm not so good at writing summaries the title should give enough information.(gokuXchichi) (bulmaXvegeta) (zoeyXyamcha) (krillenX18) Zoey is my own character.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st fanfic so I would like u to review it and can send me ideas on how to make it better. I changed some of their personalities and added in a new character to be paired with Yamcha. She is the shy type and they fit together like a fairy tale but I'm trying not to make it like that. Dragon Ball/Chapter 1/How they met

 _First day of school_ , Bulma thought to herself. It was a casual day for her and as she was going to her locker, she paused by the cafeteria and saw a group of learners gathered at one table in the middle. As she walked over there in curiosity, she squeezed herself to the front to notice her friend Chichi with a girl that had black hair and blue streaks. Bulma eventually decided to ask who she was when Chichi interrupted her and said, "She is a new student Zoey."Bulma greeted her happily and then they turned their attention to the boys eating as fast as they could. One side was cheering for Goku and the other side was cheering for Vegeta while a boy was standing in the middle of the table trying to bring back common sense into them. Chichi realized that was Krillen from Spanish class but she did not go to ask she just stood there in amaze at the boys eating everything. Bulma thought that it would be safer not to get involved. 18 walked over to them and asked, "Who is the new girl?" In a friendly way she said. Chichi gave her the same answer she gave Bulma. Bulma could see the confused expression on 18's face so she decided to go ahead and explain that she thinks it is an eating contest. The two boys had already finished 4plates of food going onto the 5th. The 4 girls stood in the centre because they were not sure about what was going on, all they knew it was an eating contest and Goku was in the lead .All the food in the cafeteria was finish and all of the students just stood there in amaze as the 2 boys ate everything. The lunch lady continued bringing food maybe because she thought they liked it. All the food was not yet finished.

They had 2 more plates to go. Once they were done they just sat back and looked as if they were going to fall of to sleep and the worst part is that Mr. Higurishi came in the cafeteria and pushed every1 away. Mr. Higurishi was our Japanese teacher. He took them to his office and asked them to explain themselves. Goku said without hesitation, "Sir we got hungry and it turned into an eating contest." The teacher stood there surprised by Goku's answer and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta said, "Humph" and turned his head away like he is innocent and did not start it. Goku raised his hand again and said, "sir, when is 2nd break." He almost fell down in shock by Goku's question. Vegeta explained," Sir, we did not have breakfast that is why Kakkarot ate everything." Goku reminded Vegeta that he also ate. As punishment Mr. Higurishi made them cook food for the school. Goku was actually good at it and Vegeta accidently cut himself. Vegeta was not his usual self. Bulma was walking to get some lunch and saw Vegeta cut himself, she left her tray and went to the nurse to get a small first aid kit and luckily she came in time. She went to the back without anyone noticing her and gave him at first he did not take it so she left it there and when she was gone he used it. He tried to keep that a secret but she saw the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never judge a book by its cover

It was unusual for Bulma to be late for class and of all days she has to walk to the other end of the school .Lucky she was not the only one, the boy from yesterday that was part of the eating contest is also going to class. Bulma stopped to ask him whether he is also going to History class with Mrs. Govender and he just gave a look that seemed like yes. Eventually when they reached there has her back turned towards the class and her book was left open meaning she did not mark the register yet so fortunately for Vegeta he could sneak in because he sat by the door as for me I sat by the window in front of mam's desk. Bulma thought,"god why I have to be late why? Why? Why?"Just in time a boy wearing glasses came in to collect the register so she made a run for it before mam could see her and she took out her book pretending to take down notes. She turned her attention to Vegeta and gave a smile to show that she was thank full for giving her company on the way to class…but what really happen on the way to class?

AUTHORS NOTE: I PUT THE * COZ I CHANGED THE NAME THAT WAS USED IN MY SISTER'S BY THE WAY U CAN CHECK IT OUT "high school drama done by craziest angel ever" so any way let's begin

On the way to class before Vegeta could come, Bulma passed Hall2 which was by the library and she saw *Zack with Sophie which was her rival in the school. Bulma was furious and at the same time wanting to break down and cry her guts out. She walked over there storming with anger, if she had a hammer she'll hit him and that "…" as she was giving him the look Zack interrupted," how babe don't be like this?"He sounded as if he was half drunk. Unfortunately for Bulma this made her weak on the inside and all she could say was that they were through. All she wanted to do is run far away and cry until her death where nobody could see her and she didn't bother if she missed class but she had a test that day and her parents would kill her. She hurried to class and this is when she passes Vegeta trying to act innocent when he was indeed looking at her well as for her she tried to wipe away the tears and act ok. Vegeta whispered in a soft sorry voice towards her and said that he saw the whole thing. Bulma froze and grew hotter with anger thinking that he was spying on her. She wanted to yell at him so badly but all she said was "-oh" All of a sudden he grew softer kinder more understanding. 'I don't what happen he just changed after grade 7 after sitting next to that "…" well maybe it's time I should move on and forget about everything' Bulma thought to herself as she walked to Vegeta to class.

Authors Note: I used "…" in substitution for bad words sorry just trying to make it suit their personalities. Oh ya and Zack come back at some point so keep reading to find out what he does. =))

In Creative Arts Chichi was assigned a new partner it turned out to be Goku. For that assignment they had to bake. Chichi started to get cold and hesitate wondering if Goku will eat it before she is done. Goku glanced at Chichi and said, "Don't worry for once I'm too full to eat." And he gave a smile. Chichi gave a relieved but worried laugh. She left him to put the batter in the oven while she had to use the bathroom. When she came back she saw the cake with chocolate icing and decorated. Her jaw dropped as she stood there in amaze and admired the cake. Goku explained that he had gotten board and was feeling creative also that she took long. Chichi started to blush about the idea of taking long. Chichi loved her new partner and thought he was sweet just like the icing. Author's Note: can't wait till Zoey and Yamcha come in though I'm trying not to make it a Romeo n Juliet kind of thing and everyone tries to pair them up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter _3_ : still getting to know each other

It was a normal day as Chichi was going over to sit with the girls, she wore a baggy jeans a long sleeve top and sneakers, seems like everyone had something comfortable on. After she sat down she saw the guys coming over since their friends left for class. Goku as usual had many plates of food and after a while Chichi gave a small giggle while looking at Goku. He asked in confusion "Do you want some and hey what's so funny?" with his mouth messed and some soup on his nose. Chichi wiped it of as gently as she could be for the first time in her life, " _Damn! I never notice how he looked"_ She blushed at her thought. "There we go now you can go back to eating." She said as she threw the tissue on the table. Vegeta looked up from his food and noticed what happen between the two of them. He nudged Krillen and whispered so Chichi and Goku would not hear. ,"Yoh" Krillen looked up and whispered back with a big grin on his face, "Please say you saw what I saw." Vegeta replied," why you think I called you…baka." Krillen said excitedly but a bit too loud, "wait until 18 hear about this!" Goku and Chichi turned their attention to Krillen and said in curiosity, "hear about what Krillen?" His voice went to a squeak before he even spoke. Lucky Vegeta covered it in time. He told them about the new teacher having a crush on the other one. Just as they were done eating they went to class and so did Vegeta and Bulma…

They sat down talking casual and went on the topic of gum because Bulma started chewing chappies bubblegum. After a while they were still talking the whole lesson from the topic of Bubblegum to teachers to poems. After a while they got onto the topic of phone numbers and got each other's. The whole EMS lesson went by fast because they were talking the whole way through. At one point the class went silent and the two of them wanted to start laughing but tried to hold it in. Bulma could have sworn that their faces were red in those few seconds. Once their teacher left they started laughing and the whole class drove their attention to the two of them laughing as if they inhaled helium gas of something like that but in the end the class joined in an d were laughing like they were insane…who knew laughing was this contagious especially when you are in a boring lesson even Goku and Chichi were laughing and they were on the other side of the class. Once their teacher came in she sat down and continued with the work she left. Goku got the hiccups and started but he cuffed his hand on his mouth and tried to stop. He whispered to Chichi, "I think I ate (hiccup) - too fast but why is this not happening to Vegeta." Chichi just gave a small giggle and told him to go drink water Goku try to hold it in. As they did not know Vegeta had also had hiccups when all of a sudden…

Their teacher came to a holt by the door…only a few of them looked directly at her examining her, her eyes were puffy, face wet, hair a mess and looked like she was going to fall apart any moment. She tried to pull herself together but she heard Goku hiccup twice. She practically screamed out,"Detention!" with all the anger inside of her broken soul. She moved over to her brown desk and continued with work. When it came to the 2nd break everyone migrated to room28 where they usually had detention with any teacher that is free. Over the long time they were there they had over heard their teacher talking to one of her friends over the phone to tell her that she had just found out that the teacher she liked had a wife. Her friend wanted to laugh at that thought of her falling for a guy that has a wife. That teacher went back to class but got over it because later on that day she found out that he was a jerk by not being fare to the students, he used to favourite them and give higher mark to those 'favorites'. Over that time in detention they got to know each other pretty well.

Authors note: I know it is very short so far so I'll try to make the holiday one's longer also the High school one but don't worry nothing to do with Christmas it all stops before that and I'm not so sure on how to end it I will post that one to get some ideas for that. Also they were in middle school if you were wondering. Btw next chapter skips till 2years later. Enjoy. Back to school for me so I'm not going to do the next chapter now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:1ST Day of High School

"1st day of high school epee!" screamed Zoey over the phone to Marion her best friend who had that same reply to her. It was their 1st day of high school which means new friends and barely familiar faces except for her older brother Joey. She rushed over to the table in the kitchen to get breakfast. She wore a Green skirt on top of stockings with black shoes and white shirt with a black and green tie. Her hair tied up in a neat ponytail with bangs and on the other hand her friend had the same uniform only with her fringe tied back. Zoey was friends with Marion from grade 4 after a fight with the rest of them so everyone just spit up though in their grade6 year everyone was friends but to avoid the fighting they never really talk much so back to what happen…they met by the office and for the first few days they were in different classes so Zoey was with her friend Mika who she had known from pre-school. They were talking about all the funny situations and took a long trip down memory lane. Few days later they were put into their right classes. Zoey was with Mika and she never knows anyone else. Marion was with most of the girls she knew so she wasn't as alone. Mika had a strange song stuck in her head so she randomly starts singing. The song was Taylor Swift_ I knew you were trouble. Zoey was eventually done with some of the work and joined in. Every one was stunned to hear her voice for the first time and it was good… as for Marion she made new friends but not the good kind.

Authors note: I will include Marion in a future chapter but for now they were separated and ditched by Marion.

Zoey was asked out by few boys and went on a rejecting spree because she wanted her first boyfriend to be special.

Few weeks later, they were put into right classes. Zoey got lost on the way to Chemistry so she had decided to ask one of the bigger boys. He looked decent and quite cute. She asked, "Do u know where the L.E Govender's class is?" He stood there confused because Zoey did not recognize him from her own class and the fact that he was also looking for class. They took a walk and on the way met Joey, Zoey's older brother so on the way to class was very quiet and slow. It was hard for both of them to speak because they were the introvert and lover of books. The day just went on silently but until…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was settled in but still didn't know each others name. Boys from other schools were asking girls out but each time they were rejected. It was raining and Zoey was late to class already. The quickest way was through the rain but as she was going a boy: fair, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes almost like hers. They both bumped into each other and all their books fell down. He helped her up and picked up the books for her while she tried to get the worksheets dry. She thanked him and walked away in a hurry to class not realizing who he was.

Authors note: I know it is very short but it is so hard to write about high school and couples when I just started high school. Zoey and Yamcha were not supposed to be like the main characters so I rather stop it than give it a lame ending. I was going to put there Everything goes normal until… but that would just be mean and I will be too lazy to continue it.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap Zoey didn't know where her class was so she asked a boy from her class but didn't know he was in the same class. He looked like an introvert because he never really speaks on the way and he was holding a story book in his hand. It started raining and they were late for class. She bumped into another boy on the way. She caught a glimpse of his face, thanked him for helping her with her worksheets and she hurried him to class. The boy next to her was going to help but it seemed like they got it since it was not as many worksheets.

Authors note: Hi everyone. I know it has been like what 1 year and I never finish my story. High school got a bit hectic with all the work but I'm back now. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger and not saying who or what happen, anyway let us continue. I'm ending it this is the final chapter. ENJOY! ...

Chapter 6

They arrived to class and everyone directed their eyes toward the two walking into the classroom, thankfully the teacher was not there. Zoey's friend placed one hand under her chin, smirked at her friend. Zoey walked over to her seat not noticing anyone's facial expression. The boy that walked her to class took a seat and Zoey gazed across in that direction. Zoey's thoughts "what! He is in this class". "Ah hem" her friend saw she was looking that side directly at him and decided to point it out. Her face went bit red. Her friend told her to give the details and Zoey went on that she didn't know which class etc. She had left out the information of bumping into that boy. The thought of that familiar person was stuck in her mind.

3classes later...

"OMG!" She said a bit too loud. A few people looked back at her and she said "sorry I just found out who killed her in the book" *sweat drop* She shrunk down in her chair hoping no one will say anything.

*BELL RINGS*

She hurried out of the class to meet up with her friend as much as she wanted to keep it a secret she had to tell her friend and let it out. They started speaking and then she revealed that the person was none other than...

"Byron" Zoey's ex-crush. She explained to her friend about what happen in the past and how he and she were best friends then when he came to high school he ignored her and acted like she was not there. Zoey tried to speak to him but he was a jerk. The year went on and they had good times, bad times but she had her new friends and Marion has a miserable life with fewer friends after she betrayed her so called gang and she did not want to put aside her ego to make up with Zoey. Yamcha was the new student in class. He came middle of the year. As for the one they thought Zoey liked, he never really ends up with anyone. He looked a bit like a player though. They all eventually split up. As for the rest of the characters please don't think I forgot about them and made it about Yamcha and Zoey. They were supposed to come in when they all reunite again but this is as far as I can write. Please review hope you enjoyed it


End file.
